Unmistakeable, Unpredictable
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: When Batman discovers an unconscious member of the League of Shadows, he soon finds his world gets turned upside down when the mask comes off only to reveal a beauty of the night underneath. (Bat & Cat AU Post- Batman Begins).
1. Chapter 1

**Unmistakeable, Unpredictable**

* * *

** {Chapter 1}**

* * *

In the darkness of his domain, he stood in front of the Tumber. His cape was draped over his shoulders. Behind the slits of the cowl his penetrating hazel eyes raked over the slender figure clothed black suited armor that wore the mark of the League of Shadow on the chest plate.

Gingerly, he stepped forward and towered over the unconscious body and slowly started to pull of the ninja mask as thoughts filtered his mind. He anticipated that his eyes would behold a familiar face from the Tibetan monastery. He yanked the mask fully off, he felt his eyes grow wide. He backed away from medical table with the mask clutched in his gloved hand, and allowed to drink up the sight of a beautiful face of a young woman. He stared at the flawless cream masterpiece as the shadows of the cave sculpted over her curvy body. Her crimson teardrop shape lips opened slight as he listened to the faint escape as he moved his eyes up to the dark auburn hair tied into a bun.

His gaze was still as he became hypnotized by the rise and fall of her chest. He stared into the smoky eyebrow that accentuated her eyes. When she started to stir, he backed into the shadows with his cloak crossed over his chest only allowing the insignia of the bat to show as the shafts from the hanging industrial lights beamed over the matte-black Kevlar. He took another step back and made himself become invisible.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, sleep- hazed, and she instantly stared at the rustling bats above. Her eyebrows knitted together. "What the hell," she gasped in a groggy voice. "What is this place?" She clenched her jaw, defenses were rising. She turned her head and stared at the dark menacing wraith standing motionless with his piercing eyes watching her. She recollected her thoughts. The Batman. "Why did you bring me here?"

"If I hadn't you would have been dead. You were poisoned." he replied, using his gravelly growl of a voice to disguise his identity. " I already administered the antidote."

The sound of his voice seemed her make her eyes grew heavier, darker, with a shiver dancing along her stiffened spine. She reeled up, feeling a rush of blood to her head as she felt his strong arm support her back. "It was a careless mistake." she hissed, pressing her hand on her bruised stomach. She hated feeling weak. It was a sign of vulnerably to her enemies. She felt pulse beginning to pound in sync with heavy a stream adrenaline in her veins. Her gut also twisted with dread. "The daughter of the Demon," she paused feeling a constriction in her throat.

"Daughter of the Demon," Bruce furrowed his brow underneath the cowl. "I was unaware that the League of Shadows had female assassins." he said with his voice raspy. It sent another chill down her spine. "I thought Ras al Ghul only trained men."

"You have become a victim of the League's deception," she said, clutching her wounded side. "I thought you knew that theatrically and deception are their powerful agents." She swing her legs over the edge of the table but he placed his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Rest," he said, his dark eyes looking into coffee-colored ones. "I'm going to give you a sedative to flush out the components of the toxin." He pulled out a syringe from under his cloak. "It takes twenty-four for the toxin to clear your system."

She shook her eyes with a refusing glare. "Sorry, handsome," she purred at Batman. "I have a bitch to hunt down."

"You're letting your emotions get the best of you." he continued You're too reckless with covering up your tracks. You've shot someone tonight."

"I've shot a lot of people," she replied with a defiant smirk. "Want the names?"

"Let me help you," he said, voice growing lighter. "I have connections."

She rolled her eyes before saying, "You can't stop them. If if you want to." She winced a little. "Why the sudden interest of a woman of infiltration?" She asked, looking into the purity of his white orbs surrounded by fiery hazel. He stared down at her. She didn't flinch under his dark gaze, but inside her soul was twisting. She had always been an expert of the art of self-preservation, coldness to human emotion and calculating the next move of her prey. She felt the conflicting mixture of her safely guarded emotions switch on as her mind regressed images of horrific night where she watched life fade away in moments.

_Suddenly, she was back in the temple of the desert strong hold, her back flattened against a stone pillar and hands cuffed behind her back. She had raided two museums, claimed priceless artifacts and tattered inscriptions written in Arabic and stained with essence of unspoken evil- she was a part of the League of Shadows current plot for their reformation of invading corrupt cites. She received the invitation and reluctantly accepted the task of inflicting the marked targets across the globe. Tonight, she was dressed in a black ceremonial armor with a sword strapped to her back and silver gauntlets capturing the glow of torch light.  
_

_She stood regally, with a stone expression, and looked at the dark haired woman clothed with rich silk, The Daughter of the Demon, who had been circling around a bounded mercenary kneeling at his mistress's presence while blood was draining from his cheeks.  
_

_"Behold the power of the seven deserts," The woman declared with a rich exotic voice, she held up a crimson bladed sword into the air and pointed at the shafts of moonlight. Instantly the blade glowed into a pulsing hue of blood and she lowered to the level of the man's head."Tonight we shall taste the sweetness of our reckoning." She held the blade at the mercenary's throat. "Tonight you will serve your commitment to justice."  
_

_The thief watched the soul of the man being drained as the sword collected the essence of his life force. She clenched her eyes shut trying to block out the sight of horror as he screamed until his breath ceased. When she finally opened them, all that was left of the man was a fired bony husk. _

_She gasped out loud."This can't be real."  
_

_At that, The Daughter of the Demon beheaded the mercenary, the detached skull dropped to the ground and shattered into fragments until all the reminded was a pile of dust.  
_

"You have something I want?"

She fluttered her lashes and turned her focus back to Batman. "You wouldn't be the first." she said, with a shadow of a smirk. "So what now, am I to be your prisoner?"

"No."

"Didn't think so," she shot back. "See you around, handsome." She slid her body off the table and sauntered to the platform, with a swift move he blocked her way. "What?" she growled, as he stood inches from her. She could still the heat of his body radiating off of him. The cold air of chilled over her lips.

"I saved you life. In return I want you to take me what the League is planning?"

Her reply came out suddenly. "I would tell you, She clasped her lips shut as a playful expression veiled her delicate features. She swallowed and tried to keep the truth concealed. You can't beat them. You'll be dead before you can exchange words to her."

"What difference does that make to you?" he said, with a sullen look hidden behind the cowl.

Her eyes narrowed. It seemed like the cold words she expected Batman to say, and his tone was different less gruff and more sincere. Maybe he could already see the truth in her eyes. She walked closer to the edge of the platform and looked down at the dingy water below. "You don't get it," she said with a softer tone. "These people aren't like your average brawlers. They'll kill you without mercy and leave your corpse to rot in gutter." She crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

Batman stood behind her. "I want answers." he demanded, his eyes burning with intensity. "I'll get them from you anyway I can."

She turned her head. "You sound like annoying brat that didn't get that expensive new toy."

He scowled lightly. "I don't have time for this," he continued. "Either you're going to tell or I'm going to find it out myself."

"Alright," she growled out. "Since you're such a gentlemen." She twisted around and took a bold step forward. They were breathing the same chilly air as she purred. "I stole for them in return for something that would be worthless to you."

"I doubt that would get the best of you."

"Hey when you're desperate woman," she shrugged her shapely shoulders. " You sometimes have to take desperate measures."

"What did you steal for them?" he persisted.

She smacked her lips. "I don't remember," she admitted, pretending to be clueless. "Whatever it was-you won't be able to stop it." Then she moved forward a fraction of a inch.

"We'll see about that," he growled not liking the sound of her words. He already knew that the League of Shadows had started to rebuild after the aftermath of their leader's demise. The one thing that was puzzling him the most the identity of the newest figure of authority of the gang of skilled psychopaths and assassins. He had figure that most of the members died during the explosion of the monastery. And why were they recruiting practical thieves to infiltrate artifacts from museums around the world?

He looked deeply into her eyes. Hazel locked with dark coffee.

"Look," she admitted. "All I know it was a weapon of some kind. A red bladed sword. If you want to be exact."

"A sword," he grunted. "What would the League want with a sword?"

She shrugged with her teeth mashing into her bottom lip.

"You're not telling me everything," he squinted his eyes making them appear threatening.

Swallowing a knot in her throat she said, "They have been collecting artifacts with supernatural properties. I'm a girl that only likes to be realistic," she shuttered. "I've seen the result their intentions." Her face grew darker. "I witnessed a man being drained until he was nothing a dried husk."

"Impossible." Batman hissed. "The League of Shadows would never resort to using forbidden arts. They're assassins not mages."

She raised her left eyebrow. "Believe what you must, but I've done my part."

"No," he said. "You're not done. Not yet."

"What does that mean?" She asked, squeezing her hand into a fist.

"It means you going to take to them."

"Oh really," she flustered as her walls immediately shot up. Her defensive nature kicked in. "What makes you think I'll help you?" she asked, indignant.

"I know Lieutenant Gordon has a nice cell waiting for you at the MCU."

"Let me think here," He watched her lips grew firm. " So you have left with only two cards on the table. Either I take you to your final resting place or I do time at Stonegate." She glared at him. "You're not very good at first impressions."

"I don't have the luxury." He replied, with a solemn tone in his voice. "Will you help me?"

She rolled her eyes and shot him a look of sarcastic amusement. "Why do you a woman to lead the way?" she asked, sniffing indignant" You're a detective." She clenched her jaw, feeling a pulling of regret in her chest. "I'll help you get to their fortress. Then I'm gone."

He tried to nodded but the constricting panther like cowl reinforced his neck felt as if it was bolted into his muscle. "We leave tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night," she repeated with a low growl. "I just starting to like your place." She looked at the bats crawling on the ceiling. "And the company you keep." She looked into his shadowy eyes once more before saying, "Meet me on the Lower 5th overpass."

"Alright," he responded as his eyes fell to her plump lips. He leaned his head slowly to her and was inches from her lips. "What's your name?" his shaky breath ghosted over her lips.

She smirked before pressing a nourishing kiss on his lips. He was hesitant to respond at first, she couldn't blame after all they were strangers when she pressed her kiss harder on his lips, his heavy nomex and Kevlar bi-weave arms suddenly snaked around her slender waist and he yanked her back against him. He claimed her lips with a fierce kiss as when of his hands arose and grabbed the locks of her hair. She slowly broke away with her tongue slipping over his edges of his mouth. "That's for you to find out."

He stepped back into the shadows, stunned and daze at the same time. He heard his mobile phone chime in a compartment of his belt and quickly took it out, checked the screen and saw that it read the phone number of his current living space Gotham Century Towers. Then he lifted his gaze back to continue the conversion.

But she was gone.

"Midnight,"

She had disappear, stealthy like cat.

Batman grunted with a dumbfounded look crossed over his lips. The irony of the situation did not escape him.

"Not bad," he scanned his eyes to the direction of the rushing waterfall. His lips rubbed to together as he could still taste her lingering kiss. "Not bad at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**{ Chapter 2 }**

* * *

The fresh morning breeze filtered into the master bedroom of the Century Towers, Alfred Pennyworth entered through the doorway of the dark room carrying a serving tray of breakfast for his slumbering thirty year old master, his wintery blue eyes stared at the slumbering lump curled underneath the sheets. He shook his head with an amusing smile crossed over his wrinkled lips and swiftly across the bedroom, settled the tray on the nightstand and looked down at the warm rays of sunlight to streaming over his young master.

"It's a bloody good thing that you have no meetings to attend at Wayne Enterprises." Alfred berated lightly, watching Bruce's eyes flickered as he winced against the sunlight. " You're late night habits are pushing your limits at a high level. I thought three o'clock was pushing it. Today you set yourself a new record of even that limit, Master Wayne."

Bruce groaned, he clenched his eyes shut. " There won't be meetings for while. Not until the construction is complete at the new building." he winced and felt a sharp ache in his shoulder, he opened his mouth and painfully let out a gasp and mentally prepared what would surely be an intelligent accuse to explain his current inflictions that were visible across his torso and biceps. But before the words could pass through his lips, Alfred pointed a finger directly at him with a curious look twinkling in his eyes as he stared at the red smears on both corners of Bruce's mouth.

There was lingering pause between them as Alfred stepped closer and gestured his finger to red stain on billionaire's mouth. His white eyebrow's raised and the corners of his withering lips turned slightly up as if to ask, _Bloody hell what were you doing in the bat cave last night?_

Bruce pressed his finger over the corner of his mouth, his eyes widen as he stared down at the splotch of lipstick. "Alfred I..." his expression became dumbfounded. He quickly pulled the covers off his body and kept his gaze settled on his finger. "I saved a woman last night from Scarecrow's fear toxin." he mumbled out, not realizing that his cheeks were becoming tinted with a hue of rose. "I didn't have the antidote in my belt. So I bought her to the cave. She would have died if I didn't acted."

"That smear on your mouth was her way of saying thank you," he said, with a cheeky smile. "I'm not surprise that your nightly heroics are finally getting recognized, considering the fact that you wear a devilish mask that accentuates that strong chin of yours. You could have an adoring group of damsels in distress."

After at least having the decently to look embarrassed at the stain that the female mercenary left after she kissed him before slipping into the shadows, Bruce straightening from the bed and shuffled from bare foot to bare foot on the cold floor, at the same time using the back of his hand to swipe off the lipstick before moving to the window. He mounted his feet inches away from the huge pane of glass and looked out at the gleaming towers of the financial district. He crossed his arms over his bruised chest and eyes displayed a contemplated look as slight discomfort became etched on his sullen face. "The League of Shadows are rebuilding," he began with a low voice. "They getting stronger, using to forms of weaponry to sustain their power of control."

"With all due respect, Master Wayne," Alfred interrupted pleasantly. "I thought the League of Shadows were no more once their leader was killed in the monorail crash."

"No," Bruce replied, his voice starting to sound a little husky. "There is someone else. Someone that will avenge Ras al Ghul by doing whatever is necessary to finished the work that he started with Gotham." He turned around and looked directly at Alfred with stillness in his eyes. "I need to find whatever this woman is and stop her before Gotham tastes the destruction of her vengeance."

"But wouldn't that make you much of a target than the people of this city, Master Wayne," Alfred ejected out with disdain in his voice. His eyes surveyed over the scars and the purple and yellow tinged bruises that coated over his master's graven torso. "You were the one that allowed Ras al Ghul to die in the crash." He moved to the nightstand and poured the dark brewed coffee into a mug. "Whose to say that this lovely encountered that you met last isn't a part of their plan. I'm just advising you to watch your back, Master Wayne. Sometimes revenge can be unpredictable if it's been concealed in the darkness."

"I know how the League of Shadows works, Alfred." Bruce lightly snarled, his jaw stiffen. "I beaten their master. I can easily beat the remaining followers. I just have to fight harder." he released a heavy breath. "This woman that I saved is going to bring me to the Shadow's lair."

Bruce swiftly moved on the balls of his feet to the chair by the window and settled his battered body into the leather cushion. He rubbed his temples and slightly winced. He parted his lips and let out a shaky exhale as he tried to compose his thoughts. Alfred walked over and handed him the streaming mug of coffee.

"Is something on your mind, sir?" he asked, watching Bruce take a few cautious sips of the warm liquid.

"Maybe."

Bruce lowered the mug away from his lips and lightly swallowed, tasting the potent drink seep down the walls of his throat as Alfred continued to watch him silently, eyebrows raised and eyes gleaming with shimmers of concern and with a slight whisper of a frown crossing his aging features. Bruce averted the watchful gaze by shifting his eyes to the reflections of the dimming sunlight glistening over a nearby skyscraper. After taking a few moments to gather his thought he turned and locked his eyes with his butler before he expelled a a steady breath.

"It's just that I've spent years of preparing my body for the battles that arise. I've spent my entire life searching for a away to forge peace within myself, and I feel lost. I can truly say, that Rachel isn't the one that will help me find it." his eyes narrowed. "I know she isn't for me. She can never be with me as long as I wear the mask, but I still want her to be with me...I still need her with there for me. She's my cherished friend...that's how I will have to treat her. Now that the League of Shadows are threatening Gotham again, I know I have to protect her...she is the one person in this city that can restore hope back into the streets." He allowed his chin to fall to his chest before he continued. "Now there's this new woman that has come into my life. Somehow I feel connected with her. I know it sounds absurd but I feel like there something else happening between us. Something I've never felt before. When I'm with her I don't feel dead...she breathed life back into me. Life that I thought was taken from me."

Silence cracked between them for a moment. At first, Alfred stood motionless with a stone-faced expression painted on his wrinkled features, he was trying to process the words building into his soul that was tried to escape from his firm lips. But then he blinked as thoughts became clear in his and a warm blanket of peace shrouded over his body. He felt something twine inside his heart.

He stared down at the young man, that he watched grow from a frighten sullen child that spent his days trapped within the prison of his own guilt into a strong, discipline and determined man that shared the same qualities of his parents but also the fierceness of self-contained monster that was forged into the cravens of the cave below Wayne Manor as Bruce embraced his symbol and used his fear to fight the injustice that ravaged through the streets of Gotham. Deep down, he never wanted this life for the young Wayne heir, he wanted him to live a content life away from Gotham. Away from the pain and tragedy. He never wanted him to come back.

"You think she the one, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked quietly. A thought passed through his mind as he could picture this beautiful mystery girl in his mind.

Bruce's own hazel-green eyes lit up. "Don't you think it's a little to decide on that, Alfred?" he paused, his eyes became focus on the canvas of tarnished unset behind the buildings across. "I don't even know her. She's a skilled thief that steals artifacts for the League of Shadows."

"A thief now that even makes your relationship even more interesting." Alfred smirked, staring at the bewildered gaze of his young employer. "Perhaps you should exchange your combat skills over coffee?"

"So what your saying is that you think there's nothing wrong with me setting up with a jewel thief?"

"Yes...no. I'm saying that you and her might be the perfect match. I've never seen you like this, whether you admit that this woman had something to do with this change or not. Since you're putting your trust in her as she is going to lead you to the League of Shadows, I'm wondering what are the chances that you will allow someone to get to know the real man underneath the mask, shall we say?"

Bruce knitted his eyebrows and formed his lips into a sulky wave, revealing the pronounced indents of his chin as his hazel eyes grew soft as his mind drifted back to the moments they shared in the bat cave, the glistening hues of coffee and chocolate of her eyes. The rose shade of her lips and the strength that flowed through her body. He wanted to get to know the real woman she tried to conceal from him. He knew the nature of their relationship, they would push, fight and exchanged harsh words to each other along with passionate romance, and Bruce glazed his tongue lightly over his bottom lip, he could still taste her as a unsettling whirl of acid spun in his gut-he never allowed any women to be close to him. Never allowed anyone to melt the fierce exterior that he wore as his second skin when facing the darkness. This was different. She was different.

He couldn't decode where the changes started. He supposed it might have been when he took off the ninja mask and stared down into her pools of shadowy brown and saw faint glimmers of light sparkle in the depths that made him fall into a trance. He had opened a piece of his wounded soul to her as they shared that kiss. That one kiss that he knew would change his world forever.

"I don't have time to dwell on those thoughts, Alfred." he finally replied as he swept the loose tendrils off his board forehead and blew out a deep breath. "I have to remain focus. I can't let my emotions distract me not when the League of Shadows are using supernatural artifacts that host magical properties...everything is too complicated to even think about starting a relationship. Besides I don't even know her name."

"So maybe she's playing hard to get, Master Wayne?" Alfred replied with a wide smirk. "Women like to play with emotions. Call it a natural skill that they have when they want something in return."

Bruce grinned, a shrug of his bruised shoulders. "It doesn't matter. I'll find out who is she eventually. My main concern is what she's hiding from me. She knows more details about the League's plan. I can't afford to be patient with her...not when lives are at stake. I need to find a way to get the truth out of her...not with interrogation..." he searched in his mind for a moment. "Something effective."

"I sure you'll think of something clever, sir." Alfred replied, moving to the doorway. "I think she'd tell you if given the right opportunity." He turned around and looked at the young billionaire with a gleam in his blue eyes. "Remember this, Master Wayne the best way to receive the devotion of a woman is by allowing her to unmask your heart."

* * *

Bruce let out a breathless sigh, the edges of his lips curved up as he set the note side, his dark gaze falling to the contents of his suit. He touched the nomex armor, feeling the indents from switchblades and bullets, and then pushed them aside and pulled on his devilish looking graphite cowl-the true face that he wore to scare the criminal minds of Gotham. The cowl that shrouded his identity and protected the people he loved every time he morphed into the watcher dark protector of his city.

A smile of anticipated played on his lips, as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt and felt whirl of acid began to settle in his gut, he swallowed and stripped off his remaining business attire.. He knew that this mission wasn't going to be easy…that they would be facing violent tempests …but he also he that he had to stop the League of Shadows from releasing destruction over his city.

Ten minutes later, Bruce Wayne disappeared and Batman descended down the stair of the Century Tower's penthouse, his long cape dragging over the steps and eyes burning with fierce embers behind the slits. He narrowed his penetrating stare to Alfred sitting in the living area, drinking a cup of Earl Grey.

"I didn't see the bat signal light up," Alfred said with a cheeky smile, settling the cup down looking at masked young man give a neutral expression. "Doing your late night patrol over the city again, Master Wayne?"

Batman gave him a somber nod in response and strode towards the French glass doors that lead out to the balcony. He turned and looked at the old English gentlemen before answering in a light rasp, "She as arranged a meeting at Lower 5th overpass" he said, watching his butlers blue eyes gleam. "I'm usually prepared for anything , Alfred, but right now…I feel uneasy about the whole situation".

"Master Wayne," Alfred rose and walked over to Batman. "Do you trust her?"

"Yes," Batman replied with a firm voice . "Why?"

Alfred placed his wrinkled hand on a armored shoulder. "Then you have nothing to worry about, sir," he paused looking into the soft eyes underneath the obscurity of the cowl.

Batman's lip's curved into a smirk. and then he nodded and turned to the French balcony doors, " Don't wait up," his deep raspy voice trailed. "I have a feeling it's going to a long night."

Alfred smirked, watching his elusive master vanished into the shadows.

* * *

The temperature had dipped a few degrees, Selina flattened her rigid posture against the wall as she patiently waited in the umbra of the overpass, she lifted her chin and looked at the scenic view of the silhouettes of the lit buildings, the waxy moon was just above the calm waters of Gotham Bay and the sounds of sirens wailed in the streets. She released a sigh out of frustration as a knot of dread was slowly building inside her gut. She clenched her eyes shut and allowed the vivid images of watching men become victims to the devilish magic that expelled from the artifacts she claimed for the Daughter of the Demon.

Tattered snake skinned books, jeweled medallions and weapons; all used for a sordid purpose to cause death, destruction and damnation to those the beholder of the powers deemed to be punished. One item spiked her curiously more among the others. A lime colored jewel that had engravings of skulls and animal skeletons around it's surface. She had a weary sense that gem was the deadliest among all the stolen pieces of the Shadow's collection.

Suddenly, she detected his presence and opened her eyes. She scanned the shadows and casually said, "Took you long enough." She watched Batman emerge from the darkness, his cape dragged over the pavement as he stepped closer.

He walked in front of her, and allowed to absorb the sight of this beautiful creature. She was mesmerizing in a black skin-tight one piece suit, thigh high stiletto boots and gloves. She arched her back flattening her her hand against the wall, allowing her straight dark her to twirl in the wind. And then, she took a bold step forward and circled around him.

"So this is your plan of infiltrating the League of Shadows, " she paused and stared directly into his embers of hazel. "Using me as your guide."

"You know things that I don't." he replied, with a whispering growl. She stepped back and stiffen her jaw.

"There's just one thing you should know about me," she inched closer and ran her gloved fingers over his chest. "I'm dangerous to be seen with."

"So am I," he shot back, his cape wrapped around her legs. She backed away.

"So what is the plan?" she asked, indignant.

"I need you to take to the League of Shadows." he responded calmly to her as he stared deep into her eyes.

"You think it's that simple." she gritted her teeth. "They know every detail of your tactics. You'll be dead before you even came close to their lair." she hesitated slightly, willing her voice not to falter. "You're taking a risk."

"Maybe," he said. "I already defeated their master. Ras al Ghul."

"Which makes you even more of a target," she lightly snarled, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "Look, you and I both know their out for revenge."

"True," he replied. " I need to stop them."

She rolled her eyes. " I know bats are blind but I didn't they were stupid as well." she lashed out coldly to him. She turned her back. "I don't know what they're planning to with those stolen artifacts..." she released a unsteady breath before containing. "Whatever it is...it's something you've never faced before."

Batman stepped closer his hand reaching out to grasp her. "I know you're hiding something."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I am, but what difference does that make?"

"It makes all the difference." he growled, sending icy shivers through her. She turned her head and looked at him with a withering gaze.

"They've been testing the stolen items. Killing men within seconds." she replied, averting her eyes from his intense gaze staring through the slits of the cowl. "Somethings else that we're exposing to their victims. Something unrealistic I've never seen before...never thought could happen in this world."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"You don't," she smirked defiantly. "Seeing that I'm your best chance for survival you'll need to listen to my instruction once we reach the destination."

"Fair enough," he grunted as she listened to the low rasp of his breathing. "Lead the way."

"You asked," she replied, her voice low. She spun on her heels and turned to the direction of the street, walked briskly toward the end of the covered walkway-the same way she had come through. He trailed behind him, keeping hidden within the shadows. "The Shadows have freighters docking in at the Gotham East End docks. We need to take down the crew. I'll warn these guys aren't you average street brawlers."

"Either am I,"

"Luckily for you I know a short cut." she paused in her tracks and stared into his dark hazel eyes. "Do you really want to go through with this?" her voice was shaky.

"I have no choice. If people of Gotham are becoming targets. I have to do what is necessary to enure their safety."

Selina swallowed harshly and stepped closer to him. She could feel the heat boiling off his armor. "You know I'm starting to think I was wrong about you." She inched herself closer. "That kiss wasn't really satisfying." She placed her hand on his expose jaw. She instinctively wrapped her arms over the sleek thick neck of the cowl. She could feel his arm immediately wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her tightly against him as she pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Her hands moved to the sides of the cowl as she slowly started lifting it off his face.

Batman was quick with reaction and stepped back. "I don't think so," he growled, adjusting his mask securely on his face.

"I sorry I don't know what came over me," she played out with a falsely innocent expression.

"Drop the act. You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she smiled, "After you unmasked me first. I think we should even the odds."

"No," he replied, with a gruff tone. "The mask stays on."

"You sure know how to spoil a girls fun." she started to walk away, he grabbed her waist and yanked her into him. Their bodies collided. "What the hell?" she stormed, defenses broiling in her veins.

"Quite," he whispered. "We're not alone." He wrapped his cape over her body and held her tightly against him, resting his chin on her shoulder as he inhaled the scent of her hair. His eyes were sharp as he stared at two GCPD patrol officers walking up the stair well of the overpass. When he pulled his head back, his lips grazed over her cheek. He felt her relax against him, arms encircling around his waist as he literally felt his limbs starting to sweat under the suit.

"Nice move," she purred against his jaw as her lips rubbed over the exposed skin. She closed her eyes slightly relishing the salty taste of him. He lifted her chin up with his fingers and drove his lips over hers with a slowly and moist kiss. She pulled away with a surprise gaze as she stared into his feverish molten eyes and said. "Oh the hell with it?" she pressed a hard kiss on his lips and started grinding her hips against him. Batman closed his eyes and wrapped his embrace around her tighter. he kissed her and kissed her again, together they felt in sync with emotion and movement. The air sound them was increasingly rising into humidity. He felt the lines of sweat roll down his chin and they plunged deeper, listening to their tongues slip and slide into their mouths.

He reluctantly pulled back with a half-sigh and a half-moan. His hard mask rested on her brow, as he felt her hand rub over his chest. Their torsos were heaving together as they both gather air back into their lungs. He looked into her misty gaze. "We need to move," he breathless said, voice sounding less raspy and more rich. He glazed the salty moisture off his bottom lip.

"The freighter docks in one hour," she replied, still dazed from the kiss."We need to cut all the exit points of the docks and stick to the shadows. They'll be surveying the warehouse as well. We need to move fast before the cargo gets on board."

"How many," Batman asked, regaining his breath.

"Maybe ten. Depends on the amount of the shipment." she started to walk towards cluster of buildings, but he closed his cape around her and dropped a kiss on her lips before gesturing to her to lead the way. She grinned. "You have to admit I'm hard to resist."

"Very," he replied, sounding less like Batman and more like Bruce Wayne. "It would less easier if you told me your name?"

"Sorry," she said with a sultry voice. "You didn't let take off the cowl..so until the mask comes off. You'll just have to guess." She walked gracefully away from him and slipped into the shadows. He stared at her with a neutral expression on his face before he finally allowed his feet to carry him to a narrow littered filled alley way.


End file.
